Which One? (NaLu One-Shot)
by ChibiLouise
Summary: Lisanna confessed to Natsu, while Natsu is confused of Lucy's behavior. Puzzled, he left to think who he truly loves, and eventually, a reminder caused him to tell her the truth. A simple NaLu love story. Hope you enjoy!


**WHICH ONE? (NALU ONE-SHOT)**

It was another usual day at Fairy Tail, and as usual, Lucy would be sitting in the bar next to Cana and in front of Mirajane

(NORMAL POV)

"Lucy, are you all right?" Cana asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Cana" said Lucy

"On the outer side, but on the inner, you're not" Cana answered

"Really? I guess you can easily tell my problems" Lucy said softly

"Tell me what's wrong girl, I'm gonna give you some good advice" Cana said smiling

"Thanks Cana, you see it's about.." Lucy said though was cut off by no other than Mira

"Natsu, right?" Mirajane interrupted

"Ho-How did y-you k-k-know?" Lucy said nervously

"I just know" Mirajane smiled

After a while, Lucy finally said her problem to Cana and Mirajane, she told them about her heart beating fast when Natsu was near, she was happy whenever he came and that he was always on her mind

"IT'S LOVE!" Cana and Mirajane said in unison

"Y-y-you sure?" Lucy asked

"Of course girl!" Cana reassured Lucy

"What else could be the reason your heart skips a beat" Mirajane said

"I see, but, w-what s-s-s-should I do?" Lucy asked nervously

"CONFESS!" Again Mirajane and Cana said in unison

Suddenly, a wild Happy appears and starts yelling

"SHE LIKES HIM" Happy yelled all around the guild

"Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy hissed to the blue cat

"Shut up about what?" Suddenly a pink haired man appeared

"I-I-It's nothing!" Lucy explained fast

"You're kinda suspicious Lucy" Natsu said leaning close to Lucy's face

"You're too cl-close!" Lucy muttered as their foreheads touched

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what's your problem!" Natsu growled at Lucy

"I-I" Lucy was quickly finding an answer so she looked at Mirajane and Cana although they were pretending to not care "haven't pay my rent yet!"

"Really?" Natsu said "Then, how about we go on a job"

"Alright, you can pick whatever you like" Lucy said while running away "Just make sure we can do it tomorrow!"

That moment, Lucy, for the first time, was grateful for Natsu's stupidity

"Hey Luce! WAIT!" Natsu was confused, Lucy is acting weird, well, yeah she is weird but it's weirder than usual

(NATSU POV)

Lucy is acting weird. WEIRDER! I corrected to myself. Why's she acting like this? I wonder...

"Hey Mira!" I said as sitting down the bar. I heard a little scream from her

"Wha-What is it Natsu?" She asked, startled

"What's happened with Lucy?" I asked

"Well Natsu" Mirajane said slowly "She's in love!"

Mirajane eyes became big hearts while I just left, I knew I wasn't gonna get a proper explanation anyway considering Mira's attitude with love

"O...K?" I said as I moved away

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna said making her way to me

"Tcchh!"

* * *

**INTERRUPTION TIME: OH SORRY! THAT WAS ME!**

* * *

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?" I asked

"Ca" Before Lisanna could finish, she inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled "Can you meet me at the south gate park near the playground at 5?"

"Sure!" I replied, I mean, it isn't that much of a deal anyway, I said it to Lucy although our rendezvous point is at the tree and it's at 6

"Thanks! SEE YA!" Lisanna said running

"Ok" I whispered silently

Meanwhile to Lucy!

(NORMAL POV)

"Geez that stupid idiot!" Lucy yelled while balancing in the pathway

"Lucy-chan, be careful!" A man yelled whilst rowing the boat

"Yes sir!" Lucy said as she went down and entered her apartment

Much to her surprise, Natsu wasn't there at all. She just shrugged it off and took a bath, it was almost 5 and she wanted to stay fresh

South Gate Park, Playground, 5:16 PM

"She's late" I complained while sitting down in a swing

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, she was wearing a raspberry pink sleeveless top with a darker colored bow in it and denim pants

"It's alright, so.." I said, starting a conversation "What d'ya wanna talk about?"

Lisanna came closer to me and murmured something

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ilikeyou!" She yelled quietly

"And?"

"Ca-Ca-Can you b-b-be my boy-boy-fr-fr-friend?" She asked blushing

"EH?!" I yelled startled, I fell down the swing

"NATSU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I was rubbing my butt "Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Sure, take all the time you need" She told me then left

"What am I gonna do with this?" I asked myself

I just went home and slept, tomorrow's another day, I can't think of a possible answer right now, I guess..

The next day, Natsu and Happy's House (11:48 AM)

(NORMAL POV)

"Natsu" Happy murmured "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow" answered a puzzled Natsu "I guess?"

"But Juvia hasn't made the rain yet" Happy insisted on not letting Natsu go, unfortunately, the blue fur ball failed

"Well Happy, Someday...she will" Natsu smiled at him, then finally left

Natsu didn't know where he was going, he only thought of two girls, yellow and white, Lisanna and Lucy

He noticed both of the girls' behavior around him. To be exact, they were actually polar opposites. Whenever he talks to Lucy, she shrugs him off and leaves. Then, Lisanna would be there to cheer him up

Natsu sighed. Girls were certainly a mystery, but Igneel told him something very important and he still remembered it clearly

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Natsu, where are you?" Igneel searched for little Natsu everywhere_

_"I'm right here Father!" Young Natsu yelled as he was eating some meat_

_"My dear boy, I have something important to tell you" Igneel laid down and took Natsu closer to him_

_"Can it wait?"_

_"No, it's very important"_

_"Fine!" _

_Igneel laughed a bit but finally spoke "Natsu, when you grow older, you will experience something funny here" Igneel told him as he pointed Natsu's heart_

_"What is it?" asked Natsu as he tilted his head in confusion_

_"Love" Igneel told him "It's not something explainable but it's something you feel there"_

_Igneel continued "Once, you grow old, you'll meet tons of people, even women, and experience this love, they're a mystery but make sure to treat them as treasures, as mates"_

_"Mates?" Little Natsu asked once more_

_"Mates are a dragon's love, there can be only one mate in your whole life so be sure to treat them properly"_

_"I see!" Natsu yelled even if he didn't "Just you wait Igneel, I'm gonna find the best mate!"_

_"Haha, I hope you do boy"_

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"A mate huh..." Sighed Natsu "Wait... WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Natsu looked everywhere, only to see planes, grasses and fields

He saw a few people and some merchants

'Wait, there's a place where Lucy went before...Aca...Akali...Akalifya..No.."

"ACALYPHA!" Natsu yelled proudly, he remembered the merchant guild Lucy's parents used to work for

He tried to search for it, but, alas, he couldn't, and it was 4:37 PM already. But luckily, as he gave up, he saw it

"LOVE & LUCKY!" Natsu ran to it but noticed something, the '&' and 'K' sign was missing so it only read

"Love...Lucy.." Natsu murmured, and realized something once more

Of course, being the dense idiot he was, he didn't realize his mate was there all along, not Lisanna... LUCY

Lucy has always been there, more than Lisanna was even though she was his childhood friend. Lucy maybe a bit weird and scary but who cares, she still is Lucy. Lucy always cooked him dinner, maybe even lunch.

She was there to support him, and to make him more happy than he is

Natsu cried tears of joy and ran away, to Magnolia, to home, to... Lucy

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, barging inside, ruining Lucy's door

"Natsu, what did you do to my door? And it's 7:50 already!"

An angry Lucy wasn't expecting a kiss from her best friend and he heard Natsu whispering

"I love you weirdo" He told her and kissed her again

"I love you too pyro" Lucy returned the kiss

"Luce"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

Lucy giggled and finally told him something "Let's get you some dinner then, shall we?"

"YEAH! I HAVE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER!"

Natsu and Lucy enjoyed their dinner and night

* * *

**THE END**

**OH YEAH, YA WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO LISANNA? I GUESS... NATSU REJECTED HER OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT AND SHE TOLD HIM IT'S ALRIGHT SINCE THEY'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER (WITH A SMILE 'COURSE!)**

**LOUISE: AIN'T TAHT A HAPPY ENDING.. EH NATSUUU?**

**NATSU: OH SHUT UP! AND WHAT'S WITH THE ACCENT?**

**LOUISE: I WAS BORN WITH THIS, LIVE WITH IT**

**NATSU: WHATEVER! **

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YA LIKE IT!**


End file.
